


Lucid Dreaming

by Kita_the_Spaz



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan woke to an irritation greater than the repetitive buzz of his alarm clock. It felt like something cold slithering under his skin at irregular intervals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucid Dreaming

Jonathan woke to an irritation greater than the repetitive buzz of his alarm clock. It felt like something cold slithering under his skin at irregular intervals. Groaning, he dragged the eye not mashed into his pillow open, glaring blearily at the source of his annoyances, past and present.

Sock was hovering over the bed, green eyes glowing lambently in the moonlight. It was his finger Jonathan felt slipping against and under his skin. Sock looked quietly pleased with himself and smiled at Jonathan. “I can almost touch you,” he murmured quietly. “When you’re sleeping, or even only half-awake. It’s like the rules of when I can touch you are bending then.” He trailed a finger down Jonathan’s throat, cool, clammy and feeling like an itch under his skin.

Jonathan groaned and struggled to free an arm from his blankets to swat at his ethereal annoyance. “Go ‘way; sleeping.”

Sock ignored him, moving his shivery touch to Jonathan’s collarbone, bared by the tank he wore to bed. “Almost,” Sock breathed, pulling back until his finger ghosted lightly over Jonathan’s skin, no longer passing beneath the surface. He bent closer, concentrating on where his skin almost interacted with Jonathan’s.

It tickled and was still cold. Jonathan growled and shifted, getting his elbow under him and turning his head just as Sock leaned over more.

Their noses bumped and Sock’s cool breath washed over Jonathan’s lips. Mouths collided ungracefully, lips mashed and teeth clacking together.

Sock recoiled, eyes the size of saucers and one hand coming up towards his mouth. His face flamed red, a few dark freckles standing out starkly.

Jonathan didn’t think. His hands freed themselves of the blankets and cupped Sock’s round cheeks, pulling him back in. In contrast to his fingers, Sock’s mouth was warm and welcoming. This kiss was all the things the first hadn’t been, lips sliding smoothly against each other and breath mingling. Sock’s breath stuttered and his lips opened willingly to Jonathan’s.

Jonathan forgot to breathe, forgot everything but the touch and taste of the mouth pressed against his.

For a timeless moment, they held the kiss, lips moving unhurriedly against each other, tasting, savoring.

Somewhere in the sleepy recesses of Jonathan’s brain, one last neuron sparked to life, sending a flood of electrical signals to other parts still draped in the heavy sheets of slumber. Awareness didn’t so much as creep in as hunt him down and club him mercilessly over the head.

Sock. He was kissing _Sock._

Jonathan blinked rapidly and shoved Sock away, his heart racing in his chest and thundering in his ears. Oh, god, he kissed Sock... He—

No. It was all a dream. He’d only been dreaming and crazy things happened in dreams, didn’t they? Crazy things like kissing the demon who was out to drive him into suicide. Yeah, because it was a dream and nothing happening in dreams was real. Just random things from his memory being reprocessed through the filters of his mind, jumbled together and confused and if that was really the truth, _why the hell had he dreamed about kissing Sock?!_

Jonathan turned away from Sock like he’d be stung, flopping over and burying his entire body under the blankets. Yes, just a dream, a crazy, fucked-up bit of weirdness his sleep-addled mind had spewed out. Nonsense. Just something out of a dream or more than likely, nightmare.

Weight against his back and cool hands sneaking under the blankets to touch, solid and growing warmer. “You know,” a voice, high and almost nervous, breathed in his shrouded ear. "The rules say I can only touch you when you want me to, which is why I was so surprised when I could _almost_ touch you while you were sleeping. On some level, you wanted me to. Now you’re awake and I can still touch you. What does that tell you?”

Jonathan shuddered, forcing himself to lay still as one of those hands, now warmer than his own skin felt, smoothed over his torso to rest squarely over his thundering heart. “I know what that tells me, Jonathan.” Sock’s voice deepened, becoming almost a purr. “It tells me that you want me to touch you. Even when you’re not aware of it, like when you’re sleeping. It tells me that kiss was something you wanted, even if you didn’t know it. And the fact that I’m still able to touch you, means you _don’t_ want me to stop.”

Lips, warm and wet, found Jonathan’s earlobe and sharp teeth nibbled gently at the skin.

 _“Ever,”_ Sock growled against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Wirtten for prompt 1138 on the wthkinkmeme-"Sock and Jonathans' first kiss being accidental,and Sock pulls away immediately but Jon grabs his face and kisses him again without thinking. Jonathan holds him there a few seconds before he realizes what hes doing and then pushes him away."


End file.
